pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Megapon
Megapon Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note or when they are running. To attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage, and it´s said have ignite power. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapon. Unlike most Patapon Units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyu , Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyeen, but need to be out of Fever mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Mositsi). They are REALLY useful when created as a Babassa,Gyogyoppa,Wagyanba or Mogyugyu Rarepon because of the damage or critical ratio. I recommend Babassa because there is a very small chance to inflict 9999 damge to a boss. Jamussha.jpeg|Jamussha superhero Cartoon Megapon.png|A normal patapon Wondabarappa.jpg|Wondabarappa superhero Acquisition in Patapon Ciokina must be defeated to obtain Megapon's Memory. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Megapon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Yumipon into a Menyokki. It is harder than Dekapons and Kibapons, as you must evolve the Yumipon into Pyopyo and then Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Menyokki is avaliable. Created with vegetables and sticks. Later you will need Alloys and Liquids. Acquisition in Patapon 3. You unlock Wondabarappa when you level up your Yumiyacha to Level 3. 'Fever Mode' Blows out a flaming red note that goes through objects and can cause multiple hits. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Sprays out blue notes unless if in Pon-Chaka, then green notes will act as barricades. 'Charged Attack (PonChaka)' Their attack is the same as fever mode, but using ChakaChaka will create a green note that will hit enemies, then sit in the ground for a few seconds, defending the Patapons by creating a wall. Hero Mode The Icicle of Death Your Megapon Hero will shoot out three blue notes that freezes any enemies if it hits, very useful against bosses like Cioking, Ciokina and Fenicci. Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Heart of the Horn - increase the speed of the attack Tune Spirit- increase the power of an attack Computer Megapons *'Natolie '- A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Mochicchichi egg. Reasonably powerful, but a bit cowardly, prone to fleeing or defending if a foe so much as approaches. *'Rolent' -A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Ice Fortress egg. Loves to sing, making him an effective attacker, but often forgets his surroundings, leaving himself open to attack. *'Serime -'''A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Ganodias egg. *'Taka Sonatchi Bii'''- A NPC Megapon in Patapon 3. He is a Dark Hero. He is the Third Dark Hero and fires off powerful shots from his dual horns. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon units Category:Megapon